


Second Night

by renlem



Series: Stjarnavetr [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Riding, Seidr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renlem/pseuds/renlem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Stjarnavetr have just returned from their trip to Midgard. They have finally taken the next step in their relationship and are all too eager to explore what they have been missing these past two years.</p><p>(This one shot takes place between Part I – chapters 24 and 25.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one shot a long time after I originally posted chapters 24 and 25, so they may not all flow seamlessly together, but I tried.

Loki

I had sent a servant earlier to tell Mother that I would not be attending dinner and neither would Stjarna—we would both be dining privately in my own chambers tonight. Of course, Mother could not know the intimate details, though I am sure it would be no problem for her to guess. After all, she was the one who had initially planned for all of this.

But in looking at Stjarna, who was still lying in my bed under the covers and sleeping peacefully, I did not mind in this moment that Mother had orchestrated it all. I was rather pleased with how everything had ultimately turned out, despite our frequent and oftentimes heated conflicts. But Stjarna was here now—everything was alright.

I had asked Stjarna to stay with me tonight after a fight today in the archives and subsequently something that could only be described as a passionate fucking, and she had agreed and so I was eager to accommodate her, hoping she would not regret her decision to remain with me.

She had been holding onto me earlier in the bed, but I had slipped out of her embrace, careful not to wake her, and dressed and called for a servant to go and tell mother about our dinner arrangements and another to have supper brought to my rooms. After they had left to fulfill their tasks, I went back to the bed and gazed down at Stjarna. She was lying on her side and looked so lovely I almost did not wish to wake her, but I also would rather not have had any of the servants to see her partially naked, even accidentally.

I leaned down over the bed and lightly kissed her bare shoulder. When she stirred, I pulled back and she sleepily opened her eyes and looked up at me.

I said softly, “You’d best get dressed. They shall be bringing our supper soon.”

She gave a little nod, quickly wiped her face to refresh herself, and began to slip out of the bed. I took her hand to help her out, but as soon as her feet hit the floor I could not help but to pull her into an embrace. I lowered my head to kiss her upturned face and she was surprised, but quickly smiled and returned the kiss.

Much to my pleasure, she seemed to melt into my arms. I could feel every soft contour of her warm body against me and already I was growing hard again. I reluctantly pulled away from her, telling myself later, and went to bring her clothes to her, which I had picked up from where I had dropped them near the door when undressing her earlier.

She laughed as I handed them to her. “Thank you, Loki.”

Once she was dressed, I invited her to sit with me out on my balcony until the food came. We did not talk much, but sat in a comfortable silence. Stjarna leaned against me and wished to hold my hand, which was a type of affection I had before always regarded as foolish and absurdly sentimental, but now for some reason liked very much.

Finally, the servants arrived and began to lay out the food.

Stjarna and I sat down in opposite chairs at my table and I tried to speak with her while the servants were setting the plates out, but she seemed reluctant to converse and even appeared uncomfortable. It was only when they had left that she began acting normally again.

I knew it was because Stjarna was especially averse to the idea that any might know or suspect that we were intimate, despite the fact that many had thought us lovers before we had left for Midgard. I personally did not care if all knew Stjarna was truly mine now, but she still seemed reluctant about it all and so I did not say anything. I knew she would eventually grow used to the idea and hoped that perhaps she would come to embrace it.

I watched her as she began putting food on her plate.

Suddenly, she said, “Oh!”

I raised my eyebrows. “What is it?”

“Honey cakes,” she explained, immediately reaching to take two in her hand. “Oh, how I have missed these.”

I laughed. “I knew you liked them. I had them bring some. Surely they are an improvement over Midgardian bread?”

“Yes, very much so. Thank you, Loki,” she said with a grin before taking a bite.

She hardly ate anything else but the honey cakes. I knew she liked them; when once I had invited her to dine privately with me many months before, they had brought honey cakes and she had eaten nothing else. I had teased her for it, having thought it amusing, but had not forgotten her love for them.

I, on the other hand, did not eat as much. That was surprising for me, since usually I could eat thrice as much as Stjarna, but we were taken up with talking as well. It was mostly about Midgard and Stjarna was very talkative which, to an extent, surprised me. Before, she would not have been so verbose, but now she spoke of everything and would excite herself. I suspected it was because she was no longer angry at me. She tended not to speak to me when she was angry.

I watched her with this newfound fascination; I loved how her cheeks grew pink when she became excited about something, or the way tears would shimmer in her eyes when she laughed too hard. We had talked and laughed like this before Midgard and before she had caught me with that serving girl, but it seemed different now. I suppose it was because we had lain together and everything seemed so much more intimate and Stjarna seemed so genuinely happy.

Finally, the topic shifted from Midgard.

Stjarna asked, “Were your parents happy to see you?”

“I would think so,” I answered. “Mother certainly was and I am sure Father was, too, but he is always rather stoic about everything, you know.”

“Yes. And I suspect Prince Thor was happy, as well?”

“He nearly tackled me when he saw me, if that is what you mean?”

She laughed, but did not say anything. She grabbed another honey cake and I suddenly thought how unfortunate it was that Stjarna did not have anybody to come home to. I had Mother and Father and Thor, but she had come back to an empty room. It had not helped that I had been incredibly unkind to her upon our return.

“Stjarna?”

She looked up at me inquiringly, waiting for me to speak.

“I am glad you are here with me,” I said sincerely.

Stjarna smiled at me, crumbs dotting her lips. She wiped her mouth and replied softly, “I am glad, too.”

She looked at me for a long moment before finally glancing away. She went to refill her cup with wine and in that moment it seemed so silly, but I thought how beautiful—how captivating—the movement was of her wrist and her hand as she tipped the flagon and the claret liquid splashed into her cup. I would have berated myself, for I had never noticed or appreciated something so frivolous as the movement of a woman’s wrist, but as she set the flagon back down, my eyes slowly traveled up the length of her arm and came to settle on her breasts.

I immediately thought back to our last night on Midgard. I could practically feel her sitting on top of me again and I was overcome by the urge to kiss her breasts as I had then. They were not terribly large, but I thought they were still so soft and perfect and I wanted to feel them again, to take her into my mouth again. Certainly her body would satisfy this craving more so than wine or food.

“Loki.”

My eyes flickered up to hers, her voice snapping me out of my little reverie.

She was staring at me, but a smile was tugging playfully at the corner of her lips.

“What are you doing?” she inquired.

“Admiring your breasts,” I replied unabashedly.

I could not help but to smile when I saw her cheeks flush.

“While we are eating?” she asked, attempting to sound offended.

“Yes,” I grinned.

Now that I had all these licentious thoughts running through my head, it was difficult to think of anything else with Stjarna sitting there looking so delectable. She looked no different than she always did, but it was still different. I knew her body now, where before I had only been able to torture myself with these fantasies; now I knew her smell and her taste, the feel of her soft skin under my fingers.

And every movement she made seemed even more alluring than the one before and when she lifted her cup to her mouth and I watched the front of her pale throat as she swallowed, suddenly it was too much. I stood up, the chair scraping loudly on the stone floor.

Stjarna glanced up at me in surprise and her eyes followed me as I quickly came around the table towards her. She went to say my name, but I leaned down, took her face in my hands, and crashed my lips to hers before she could speak. I kissed her deeply, combing my fingers up into her thick hair and tasting the wine and that sweet tang of honey upon her tongue and lips. When I finally pulled back, we were both nearly gasping.

“Come to bed with me,” I said breathlessly.

I felt a thrill course through me when she immediately pushed her chair back and stood up. Within moments, we had traversed the length of my chambers to my bed and I was on top of her, straddling her, kissing her, trying to simultaneously reach behind her to pull impatiently at those troublesome laces on her back. As I fumbled unseeingly, Stjarna grabbed the hem of my tunic and was lifting it off me. I let go of her only for a moment and raised my arms so she could pull my shirt off before I was back to hastily tugging at her garments.

She was kissing me then, my neck, my collarbones, moving down to my chest, and finally I had her dress sufficiently loosened and I pushed it and her shift up and off her body in one practiced movement. She fell back onto the bed and I quickly discarded her clothes onto the floor along with my tunic and sat back on my haunches to gaze down at her naked body.

So mesmeric was she laid out like this on my bed, her skin delectably pale against the deep red of my sheets and tendrils of her light gold hair fanned out over the pillow. She regarded me with a small smile, watching as my eyes roved over her body, from the pale rosiness of her nipples down to her belly, to the soft golden curls between her legs.

My pants were growing more and more uncomfortable by the second and it amazed me how Stjarna could incite in me such a powerful reaction. I had taken many women in my life, but few had provoked in me such passion. Even before Stjarna and I had lain together, sometimes I could barely stand to be around her because my body was on fire with longing and now it was again and I’d barely even touched her yet. Oh, but I loved it, I reveled in it; and unlike before, I could finally touch her—I could kiss her and taste her and slake this nearly unendurable lust that had been burning in me for so long.

My erection was almost painful now, but I tried to ignore it and instead attempted to concentrate on the feast laid out so deliciously in front of me. I did not know where to start; I wanted to kiss her on the mouth, kiss her breasts and belly and the spot between her legs. I wanted to taste her warm skin and that sweet, heady desire I knew was already pooling between her thighs.

I fell over her, catching myself on my forearms. I lowered my face and she rose up to meet me and we kissed deeply, fiercely; I tangled my fingers in her hair again and pressed my body against hers, felt her breasts so soft against my chest, the delicious heat of our bare skin against each other.

I turned my head to kiss her neck and smiled as she let out a delighted little breath when I nipped playfully at her earlobe. I moved down to her collarbones, kissed the hollow between them, and down further to the gentle swell of her right breast and the pink and puckered flesh that topped it.

I brushed the pad of my thumb over her nipple and then kissed it and took it into my mouth. I held it gently between my teeth and she gasped when I licked and pulled at her. As I lavished affection on her right breast with my tongue and teeth, I took her other one in my hand and teased the nipple between my fingers and listened with delight to her little keens of pleasure.

I turned my face and took a mouthful of her soft flesh and bit down just hard enough so that she gasped and flinched. I licked the spot with the flat of my tongue, smiling to myself when I felt the little indents of my teeth in her soft skin—I knew they would still be there in the morning. I had often imagined marking Stjarna as mine somehow, had imagined leaving the evidence of my passion upon her body and now I could, for she was finally entirely mine now. The thought of that sent another thrill through my body.

I switched to her other breast and she rolled her head to the side to look down at me; she put her hand on the side of my head and ran her fingers through my hair. Though I loved the warm taste of her skin, I eventually rose up to reclaim her mouth.

I whispered into her parted lips, “I want to taste you again.”

She smiled and her head fell back onto the pillow. I moved slowly down her body, planting tender little kisses between her breasts, over her abdomen and belly, and then she was opening her legs for me, so invitingly, and my lips brushed over the soft curls on her mound. I lowered my face and pressed my lips to hers, breathed in her deliciously heady fragrance—could one become drunk on such an enticing scent?—and let my tongue flick out to taste her.

But one taste wasn’t enough, and one so fleeting; I licked up the entirety of her sex with the flat of my tongue, collecting her sweet desire in my mouth, and could not help but to grin to myself when she moaned and slightly lifted her hips up off the bed.

And then she was murmuring my name so desperately, so rapturously, when I wrapped my lips around the little bud at the top of her sex. She flinched as I sucked on it and took it between my teeth and teased her with my tongue; I savored every whimper, every moan and every gasp that escaped her parted lips. Soon she was drawing her legs up and lowering them back down, as if she could not decide what way was best to writhe beneath my tongue. She kept arching up off the bed, squeezing her thighs on my head, kept gasping my name, and the sound of her carrying on so was only succeeding to further fan my own flames. I was pressing my hips down into the bed, seeking any friction at all and trying to, in vain, alleviate this incessant throbbing between my legs.

I splayed my hand on her mound and began teasing her nub with my thumb as my face drifted lower. I dipped my tongue into her and felt pleasure when I heard her breath hitch. I pushed into her and she let out an indolent little moan and reached down to curl her fingers in my hair. Stjarna began panting and I tightened my hold on her to keep her from moving her hips too much.

Soon Stjarna could not even finish gasping my name and I could not tell what she was saying and I only heard these formless words pouring from her lips as I took her higher and higher. And just as I felt her ready to slip over that edge, I easily pushed two fingers inside her up to my knuckles and she jerked on the bed and gasped my name in what sounded like frustrated pleasure. I pressed up, seeking that little spot inside her, and when I found it, she almost immediately came undone.

She nearly screamed and arched hard off the bed, gripping my hair so tightly that I winced, and her body went rigid and I could feel her velvety inner walls coming hard around my fingers, and still I was sucking on that little bud of hers, still pressing against that spot inside her over and over and extending her release until it sounded as if she was about to fall apart from pleasure.

And then when it was done and I could only feel the fading pulses of her climax, I gently pulled my fingers out of her and put them in my mouth to suck them clean. As I sat up and wiped my face off, I once again gazed desirously at Stjarna lying spread out so temptingly before me.

She was breathing hard, chest heaving and skin covered in a fine sheen of sweat. I knelt over her, crawled up her body, and held myself above her on my arms and studied her face; her eyes were closed, head tilted to the side, and lips parted slightly in a tired little smile. Her normally pale skin was flushed a deep, rosy pink and wisps of her hair stuck to her damp face from her twisting about earlier.

Stjarna, feeling my gaze, opened her eyes and looked up at me. She smiled and I thought of how beautiful she was, but even more so when she wore that look of satisfied exhaustion on her face. My stomach twisted in this ecstatic anticipation and I could not wait anymore; I pulled back to kneel between her legs and began to hastily fumble with the laces of my pants. When they were loosened, I quickly pushed them down over my hips and kicked them off onto the floor.

I held myself over Stjarna once again, but before I could guide myself into her body, she lifted her legs and wrapped them around my waist—I could feel how they were still slightly shaking from my attentions earlier—and pulled me closer until our stomachs were pressed together and my cock, already fit to burst, was nestled in the slick heat between her legs.

I let out a little groan at the sensation and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. She vehemently returned the kiss, lifting up to press against me.

“Stjarna,” I breathed, unable to wait another second before lifting my hips to try to position myself to enter her. After a moment, I was able to find purchase between her legs and slip inside her. I put my forehead to hers as I pressed my hips forward and pushed deeper into her. She raised her legs even more and I could feel her breath soft on my lips, could feel how she dug her nails into my arms as I slowly filled her.

When I was fully buried inside her, I let out a heavy breath and kissed her again. Gods, how indescribably wonderful she felt around me, how fantastically unbearable was this tightness between my legs, aching for release—oh, but how I would enjoy this.

I rotated my hips and grinned when Stjarna closed her eyes and smiled. I began slowly rocking my hips against her, keeping my thrusts shallow, and delighting in her soft little gasps and that blissful look on her face. She wrapped her arms around the back of my neck and hung onto me as I deepened my strokes and would occasionally pause to circle or twist my hips deeper.

As I moved above her, I murmured her name breathlessly and her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me. I held her gaze as I took her, wanting to see that glazed-over look in her beautiful grey eyes.

I had been moving in her a while before I could feel her end coming. At points, I had been gritting my teeth, trying to slow my rhythm and urging myself not to come yet when I felt myself on the verge. I wanted us to come together, or at least have her come before me, but she felt so good that it had been incredibly difficult not to simply give in to the feeling.

But finally Stjarna began to arch beneath me and was lifting her hips to meet mine as I thrust into her. She slipped her arms under mine and held onto me as I began moving faster, my hips snapping against the inside of her thighs, now allowing my body to chase that which I had been denying it.

And then she was crying out and twisting beneath me and lifting up, her nails boring painfully into my back; she squeezed her legs on my waist and then I felt her insides coming around me, attempting to pull me in deeper, and I immediately gave in to the incredible heat that had been boiling in my gut and was beyond ready to explode.

I groaned loudly and lifted my head, mouth wide open and eyes shut tightly. My muscles stiffened as I spilled myself inside her, feeling this euphoric fire coursing through my body, these powerful waves of pleasure filling my mind with nothing but Stjarna, nothing but the feel of her around me and under me, and who was just as lost in this ecstasy.

Too soon it faded, too soon I could only barely feel the remnants of my release and I was able to breathe again. I slowly opened my eyes, breaths coming heavily and body trembling, and lowered my head. I could still feel the lingering tremors of Stjarna’s own climax easing their hold on me inside her.

But she was staring up at me, grinning, and I let out a weak laugh. “What?”

She shook her head, still smiling.

Not wishing in that moment to further question it, I pulled out of her with a small groan and fell onto my back next to her. Stjarna turned onto her side and pressed up against me and rested her head against my shoulder. I tiredly wrapped an arm around her and sighed contentedly.

We did not speak, but lay there for a long time in silence. I kept dozing off and on, tempted into sleep by the somnolent crackling of the fire, as Stjarna drowsily played with my fingers.

It might have been an hour later and neither of us had spoken or fully fallen asleep when Stjarna breathed, “Loki?”

“Hmm?”

She brought my fingers up to her mouth and lightly kissed them. “You have such magical fingers.”

Without bothering to open my eyes, I quietly laughed. “Do I?”

“Yes,” she murmured.

And then, still curious from before, I asked, “What was so amusing earlier?”

She began stroking the back of my hand with her thumb and pressed her lips to my fingers again. “What do you mean?”

“When you were smirking at me afterwards.”

I felt her lips curl up into a smile. “I like that look you get on your face.”

Now I opened my eyes and tilted my head to the side. Stjarna glanced up at me, looking amused.

“What look?” I questioned.

“You know, that look. When you can’t move or speak.”

“Oh,” I laughed. “That look.”

She kissed my jaw and then whispered, “I want to see it again.”

I went to speak, but Stjarna put her hand on my cheek and rose up a little to kiss me on the mouth. I kissed her back, but then she pulled away and moved down to nuzzle against me. She started kissing my shoulder and then back up to the side of my neck.

“Stjarna,” I said softly.

But she did not respond. She resumed caressing my skin with her lips, but I liked it and so lifted my head so she could continue. She was moving against me, running her open palm down over my chest and stomach until she came to a tantalizing stop right above my groin. Her touch sent little jolts of pleasure straight to my cock and I was already responding to the feel of her hand wandering over my body.

Stjarna then lifted her leg beneath the covers and moved to straddle me. She sat on top of my hips, the covers falling down her back onto my legs, and bent down to kiss me on the mouth. I placed my hands on her thighs and kneaded the soft flesh as we kissed, our tongues moving languidly against one another. She combed her fingers through my hair and was ever so subtly rolling her hips on me, bringing me to arousal.

I said her name again, more breathlessly this time, and she broke the kiss and flashed a devious smile at me before lowering her head to wordlessly push herself down my body. She kissed my chest and ran her fingers through the sparse hair there, licked and bit my nipples as I had hers, eliciting a small groan from me, and then moved down to my stomach.

My breaths began coming faster when I realized what she was doing and I let my head fall back, no longer drowsy in the slightest.

Stjarna was kissing my stomach now and I could feel the wetness of her tongue around my navel; her hair was spilling down over her shoulders and tickling my skin, sending an involuntary shiver through my body. And then she was trailing her fingers through the dark hair below my navel and lightly kissing it; her face was maddeningly close to my rapidly hardening cock, but she was careful not to brush against it accidentally. I could feel her soft breath on me, could feel her light touch roving everywhere between my legs but where I most desperately wished it to be.

I was breathing hard now, though she had not even touched me properly, and slightly raised my hips up off the bed to encourage her. She let out a little laugh, but I did not care. She scraped her nails teasingly across my skin, causing it to dot in gooseflesh, and kissed the tops of my legs, the flat of my hips, everywhere but there and by now my blood was boiling, my body burning, and I kept silently imploring her to touch me there, to press her lips there, beyond ready to feel what I had only been able to fantasize about for so long.

Unable to bear this torment and feeling as if I was already about to burst from simply anticipation, I lifted my head and propped myself up on my forearms. I looked down at Stjarna and she was looking back up at me, her face so unbearably close—and she was smirking at me. I almost gritted my teeth, for she was quite clearly enjoying this.

“Stjarna,” I breathed. She smiled even more widely when she heard the desperation in my voice, no matter how I had tried to mask it. I could not remember when last I had begged a woman of anything, but I was already so close to it.

But I did not need to—not yet—because she finally took mercy on me and leaned in just a little closer and planted a light kiss on the side of my cock. I could feel that little kiss everywhere in my body in that moment, setting every nerve in me alight. She slowly ran her mouth up my length and then I could feel her fluttering touch almost lazily exploring me and I finally fell back onto the bed with a heavy sigh.

Stjarna flitted her tongue out to taste me, coaxing an appreciative moan from me, and I let my mouth fall open as she then lightly ran her lips over the tip of my cock. Finally, when I was about to plead with her, she opened her mouth and sealed her lips around my head. My body went rigid and I breathed her name, pleasure coursing through me. And then her fingers were drifting lower to cup me and she was slowly taking me deeper into her mouth, caressing me with her tongue inside, and I arched my back and let out a low groan, head tipped back and mouth wide open in this nearly inexpressible pleasure.

I lightly placed my hands, which were somewhat shaky, on Stjarna’s head and tangled my fingers in her hair, holding her to me. Gods, I knew not how many times I had imagined this, how many times I had dreamed of this, but of course it could not compare.

She was pressing, rubbing, kneading, and I was drowning in this pleasure. Deeper and deeper she took me into her warm and wet mouth, sometimes teasing me and pulling back nearly all the way, until I finally hit the back of her throat and I moaned. She was slowly bobbing her head, taking me even deeper and gods, I felt I could not take it. I could not hold still or keep quiet—I kept bringing my legs up and lifting my hips, just as Stjarna had done earlier, and could not control my heavy and erratic breathing or my sporadic groans.

“Stjarna,” I gasped loudly, my breath hitching when she began pulling back and ran her tongue along my underside. When I was nearly out of her mouth, she firmly pressed the tip of her tongue to that spot beneath my head and I momentarily stiffened on the bed, yet another groan torn from my lips.

And then she released me and I slowly settled back onto the bed, body slick with sweat, both grateful and in agony for this brief respite. She was still touching me though, still kneading at my soft flesh with one hand and using her other hand to stroke my cock, twisting her clever fingers slowly around me, so agonizingly slowly, and I bit my lip hard to hold back another moan.

Stjarna, while still continuing to touch me, leaned down to kiss my stomach again, where right below the skin I could feel my imminent release coiling tighter and tighter with every twist and upstroke of her hand. And then her fingers were wandering down, even further between my legs, and she pressed her knuckles gently to that spot behind my testicles.

I could not help it—I cried out and arched up off the bed. Stjarna quickly withdrew her hand and I groaned again, my breaths coming even faster now. I had been on the edge, she had pushed me right to it, but then I was falling backwards and it was boiling in my gut, this fire burning deep in my belly and between my legs, but I could not grasp it.

I let out a soft breath—it almost sounded like a whimper—as Stjarna lowered her head and took me back into her mouth. She was touching me again, caressing me, back to sucking me, and it felt as if I was drifting in a sea of pleasure and I was all too ready to drown in it.

Soon I was lifting up off the bed again, tensing up, rolling my head to the side and gasping. I was repeating her name over and over, wanting her to end this fire in me, ready to consume me.

“Stjarna,” I gasped frantically, head tilted back and eyes squeezed shut. I no longer was above begging; I only needed her to finish me, I did not think I could take much more. “Stjarna, end this please, I cannot… I…”

And then she took me deeper into her mouth and pressed her knuckles to that spot again and held them there and my release nearly immediately tore through my body. I threw my head back, body frozen in paralyzing ecstasy and mouth wide open in a silent groan. I could not help it, but my grip tightened on her hair and I heard her make a sound of pain and surely I was hurting her, but I could do nothing in that moment but to give in completely to this feeling.

Everything was black; my mind was void of everything save this throbbing heat, this blinding euphoria flooding my consciousness, overwhelming all of my senses, drowning me and crashing so violently through my body. And still she was working on me, sucking hard, using her hands and fingers to prolong my release and then I was coming again, even harder than before, and I groaned loudly, arching up even further, riding high on these unremitting waves of ecstasy.

And then it was over, too soon, but not soon enough. I fell back onto the bed, shaking uncontrollably. My heart was pounding almost painfully in my ears and behind my eyes and I could not move. Eventually I cracked my eyes open and everything was hazy and very slowly came back into focus. I blinked once or twice, still staring up and mouth still hanging open.

Stjarna still had me in her mouth and I could feel the faint movement of her tongue as she continued swallowing, but everything felt too sensitive now and I shivered and slowly unfurled my stiff fingers and released her hair.

She soon withdrew her fingers from between my legs and lifted her head, letting her tongue gently caress the underside of my cock as she moved away. She was crawling up my body then, straddling me and leaning down to tenderly kiss my chin.

“Loki?” she murmured.

I could barely manage to speak, for I was still reeling from my high.

When I did not respond to her, she smiled and kissed my chin again.

“Did I please you?” she whispered.

I would have laughed, but it was difficult in that moment. I wrapped my arms around her. “Fantastically,” I breathed.

I went to kiss her on the lips, but much to my surprise she turned her face. I could tell she tried to brush it off, for she immediately began kissing my jaw. Not thinking much of it, I turned her face up and attempted once again to press my lips to hers, but for a second time—there was no mistaking her reluctance now—she turned away.

She lowered her head and pressed her face into my shoulder.

“What are you doing?” I asked softly, finally regaining my voice.

“What are you talking about?” she murmured, kissing my skin, but I wondered why now she would not kiss me on the lips.

I let out a short laugh and Stjarna looked up at me and I could tell from her somewhat hesitant expression that she knew exactly what I meant.

“Why do you not kiss me now?”

Her voice was soft, but she looked incredulous. “You want to kiss me?”

I raised my eyebrows, a disbelieving smile tugging at the corner of my lips. “Yes. What have we been doing this past hour?”

She looked down and I wondered why she was acting like this. Why the sudden averseness? It confused me.

“Why will you not kiss me?” I inquired, lifting her face up so she had to look at me.

She hesitated. “Val… he… he would not have me kiss him afterwards. He did not want to kiss me. He thought it revolting. Do you not also?”

I stared at her, suddenly realizing, and felt somewhat sickened at the thought of her doing to him what she had just done to me—her bringing him such pleasure as she did to me. But the tone of her voice, how unhappy she sounded, also incited in me some sort of anger.

Anger not at her, but at him. I had thought often of Valdrlund and how he had treated Stjarna. She had told me once he hardly ever had bothered to bring her to culmination with him and the very thought of that had incited me. How dare he call her his own and treat her so?

I took Stjarna’s face in my hands and I leaned forward and kissed her. “You do not belong to him anymore,” I said fiercely, causing her to look at me in some surprise. “I care not what used to be. You are here now, with me, and I want to kiss you.”

I kissed her again and opened her lips with my tongue, pushing it past her teeth. Within a moment, she gave in to the kiss and cupped my cheek with her hand. I could taste myself on her tongue, just slightly, and wondered how Valdrlund could have ever been disgusted by this, especially when such a beautiful, helpless creature like Stjarna had brought him such pleasure. It angered me that he could somehow be revolted at anything to do with Stjarna.

I broke the kiss, breathless, and Stjarna smiled and looked down and then pressed her forehead to mine. Her voice was soft. “When can you go again?”

“You will have to give me a moment,” I laughed quietly. I was thrilled by her enthusiasm, however. “Allow me to recover.”

She wordlessly lowered her head to rest against my shoulder.

I felt myself once again slipping into this drowsiness, but I willed myself not to drift off into sleep. Though Stjarna had nearly exhausted me, I did not wish to leave her hanging.

We lay there for a while longer, I stroking her bare thighs with my fingers and her absentmindedly playing with my damp hair, before I finally felt myself ready for another go. I nipped at Stjarna and whispered, “You may try me now, darling.”

Stjarna immediately sat back up, still straddling me. She beamed down at me, her grin impish, as she rolled her hips on me; our bare sexes, still slick from all of our cavorting before, moved easily against one another, and I let out a heavy breath for the sensation.

I had thought earlier that perhaps I would have a chance to wear Stjarna out tonight, but it seemed as if things would play out differently. And yet I was growing eager once more, feeling the excitement building in the pit of my stomach in anticipation of what was to come.

Stjarna closed her eyes and her lips parted slightly as she moved on top of me. I lifted my hips, encouraging her, loving how it seemed that she had lost all inhibition. Always before it had been me urging her, always me pressing her to return my affections, but now it was her pushing me to give all I had and I loved it.

Soon enough I was nearly fully aroused and Stjarna lifted up, grasped my cock, and guided me to her entrance. As she slowly sank onto me, I closed my eyes, amazed at how good it all felt. She circled her hips to get me in deeper and then began moving back and forth, rocking her hips against me. I hooked my fingers into the backs of her bent knees on either side of me and let her take me.

I slowly opened my eyes to watch her as she moved on top of me. She had her head tilted back and her lips slightly parted and let out a little breath every time she rose up off me only to drop back down. She had given me my pleasure and now sought her own and it was such a beautiful thing to observe; her long hair streaming down over her shoulders, the peek of her breasts through that veil of light gold, that fine sheen of sweat glistening on her body and the rosiness of her flushed skin—gods, what a vision she was sitting astride me. I daresay the very sight of her like this could send me so soon over the edge again.

Stjarna rode me until she was gasping for breath and I nearly in the same state as her. Just watching her, feeling her like this, had raised me higher and higher until the heat broiling in the pit of my stomach was ready to burst. She was breathing my name and I hers, both of us lost together in this bliss.

Finally, Stjarna leaned down and supported herself above me with her arms straight out on either side of me. She looked down at me, breathing hard, and her long hair cascaded down over her shoulders and she lowered her head and kissed me passionately, seeking my tongue out to suck on it and taking my bottom lip between her teeth to bite it. As much as I loved kissing her, I slightly bucked my hips, wanting her to continue moving on top of me.

She smiled, lips still pressed against mine, and leaned back. She started moving back and forth on top of me again and began panting, signaling that her end was near. I reached between us to find that little bundle of nerves at the top of her sex and when I touched it, she let out a heavy breath, but endeavored to keep moving. Her movements were languid now, though, where before she had been riding me hard. But I loved it either way; I watched her expression, twisted with pleasure, and watched the heavy rise and fall of her chest as I brought her increasingly closer and closer to that precipice.

And then, feeling puckish, I slipped my hand further in and murmured the words and felt the heat of my seidr collect in my palm and go into her. I was genuinely surprised at how Stjarna nearly instantaneously cried out and leaned forward, only to barely catch herself on her shaky arms. Her face was contorted in what looked like this painful ecstasy, but she was coming hard around me and I quickly rode the waves of her release to my own climax. I lifted up off the bed, my mind and body consumed by these torrential and euphoric waves of pleasure, and squeezed my eyes shut so tightly that light burst behind my eyelids.

Within moments, Stjarna’s arms gave out and she fell on top of me and buried her face into my neck. Slowly, I came back to her from my high and could feel her insides weakening their grip on me. I turned my head to lightly kiss her damp temple. After a long moment, Stjarna rose up on trembling arms and stared down at me.

“What was that?” she asked breathlessly.

I managed to smile widely without showing my teeth. I traced lazy patterns on her bare thigh with my fingertip. “Did you like it?”

“Was that your seidr?”

“Yes. Did you like it?”

“It was… surprising.”

“But did you like it?” I pressed.

She laughed weakly. “Yes.”

She leaned down to kiss me, though it was not full of passion. It was a long and indolent kiss and after Stjarna pulled back slightly, she expulsed a tired little breath and pressed her forehead to mine.

I smiled, thinking that Stjarna had at last worn herself out.

And then she lifted her leg and got off of me, settling gently next to me on the bed. I suspected Stjarna would not wish to immediately couple again, so I wrestled briefly with the bedcovers, which were a mess, and pulled them up over us. Once we were under the covers, I pulled Stjarna into my arms so her back was flush with my front. I tangled our legs together until we were both comfortable.

I pressed my lips to her hair and whispered, echoing her words from earlier, “Do I please you, Stjarna?”

Her body shook slightly as she laughed. As she twined her fingers with mine, she answered, “Fantastically.”

I smiled to myself and kissed her hair again.

We did not talk after that, for the effort required to speak was too great, and Stjarna soon fell asleep. She was holding my hand close to her heart and I could feel the gentle rise and fall of her chest, her soft, rhythmical heartbeat beneath, and could hear her quiet breaths.

I could still barely believe her denying me for all this time had now led to this. I had almost anticipated teaching Stjarna things, what with her history, which she had implied had been rather drab, but I saw now that I would not have to. Gods, she was absolutely amazing. I kissed her hair again, even though she was asleep, and held her closer to me.

Some foolish part of me thought that if I fell asleep, when I woke up she would be gone. I had spent too many nights alone imagining her and it had taken us so long to get here and I could not let her go so easily now—I did not want her to leave. But I did not think she wished to leave. She had enjoyed me just as much as I had her, I think, and the thought of that filled me with such exhilaration. Now Stjarna truly was mine and everything felt right and I could not imagine it getting any better than this.

I only had to look forward to the morrow, when it could all begin again.


End file.
